


Looking Beyond A Name

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Rebecca is Voldemort's daughter, will the rest of the students be able to look beyond her name and help her in the fight against her father? This is an Alternative Universe fanfic. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in 6th year.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey stood over a girl who was lying pale and lifeless in a bed. The bed was the only one in the small room which was near to but separate to the rest of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

‘How is she?’’ Dumbledore asked.

‘She is better but still very weak. We almost lost her.’ Madame Pompfrey answered. 

'She’s a fighter.’ Dumbledore replied and reached out to stroke a strand of long light brown hair from the girl’s face.

‘She will have to be a fighter to get through this and then all that she will have to face in the future. Although, are you sure this is the right place for her?’ 

‘With all your expertise she nearly slipped away, she wouldn’t have stood a chance in that Muggle Hospital. Trust me on this one.’ 

Madame Pompfrey nodded, ‘You always seem to know what is best.’

‘Very well, I will leave her in your capable hands. Let me know when she wakes up. I have to welcome back the rest of the students.’ 

Professor Dumbledore left the hospital wing and walked to the Great Hall

…………………

The girl in the bed stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head is pounding. Madame Pompfrey entered the room and noticed the girl was awake.

‘Hello, sweetheart’, she said quietly. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘My head hurts a little.’

'If you drink this you will feel better.’

‘Oh what is it? Some kind of paracetemol?’

‘Paracetemol? What’s that? No, it’s a sleeping draught mixed with a pain-killer.’

‘Oh, ok.’ The girl took the small cup that Madame Pompfrey held out for her.

‘I warn you it is not the nicest tasting of potions.’

The girl nodded and swallowed the potion in one go. Her face grimaced as she tastes the potion.

‘Have a sip of water to take away the taste.’

‘Thanks,’ the girl said and takes a sip. ‘That’smuch better, thank you.’

‘You are welcome, try and get some rest dear. Sleep is the best medicine.’ Madame Pompfrey said as she left the room. The girl looks confused, there are so many questions that she wants answering but her eyelids began to feel very heavy as the sleeping draught take its hold. After a few minutes she was fast asleep.

.................

“Good morning, dear.’ Madame Pompfrey said to the girl who woke up and looks around her, her face showing confusion. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Yes, thank you, very well. My head feels better as well.’ 

Madame Pompfrey nodded satisfied, turned to leave and said, ‘that’s good. We may try getting you to try and eat something later.’

‘Where am I?’

‘Hogwarts, dear.’ 

‘Hogwarts?’

‘Yes, try not to worry dear you are safe here. Everything will become clearer as time goes on. I shall tell Professor Dumbledore you are awake.’ Madame Pompfrey left the room. The girl sat up in bed. The word Hogwarts had seemed familiar but she couldn’t remember where from. She was still thinking when Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

‘Hello Rebecca. It is good to see you awake.’

‘How do you know my name?’ Rebecca asked. ‘What happened to me? Where am I?’

‘I know you must have lots of questions. I will try and answer them for you. What do you know?’

'I don’t know anything. I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know what happened.’ Rebecca whispered clearly distressed.

‘Well let’s start with what happened. This may be painful for you but what can you remember?’

‘Remember? I can’t remember anything.’

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Rebecca and placed his hands gently on both sides of her head. 

‘I need you to close your eyes. Do you remember your mother?’ 

‘My mother... Mum, I do remember. We live together in a small house. She’s more like a big sister to me then a Mum – we are really close… Oh she’s dead isn’t she?’ Rebecca whispered with tears in her eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Rebecca. Can you remember how she died?’

‘My dad… he was there… he killed her.’ Rebecca said with tears running down her face. Professor Dumbledore removed his hands from her head, sat down on the bed and placed a hand on one of her hands.

I remember now, what did you do?’ Rebecca asked.

‘I removed the block that had been placed on your memories.’

‘Oh.’ 

‘I think that is enough to take in at the moment; you are still very weak and need your rest. I shall come and explain more tomorrow. Try and eat something.’ Professor Dumbledore gestured to the tray of food that Madame Pompfrey was bringing in. They left the room together.

……………

I laid back in my bed, my head was spinning. I felt so overwhelmed. Part of me felt like crying, almost expected me to, but for some reason the tears just wouldn’t come. I tried and pushed the memories of that night, the night when… when my dad killed my mum to the back of my mind. Think of something else, Rebecca I said to myself and looked around the room for something to occupy my mind. My eyes fell onto the meal that had been left for me. Even though it was the last thing I felt like doing I picked up one of the sandwiches and took a mouthful. It was really hard to eat but I knew that I should try. I managed about half of the food and then lay back down. I felt so tired again, I tried and stayed awake to think about things but my eyes just keep closing. 

……………

I awoke to the lady bringing in some breakfast. I smile at her. ‘Thanks.’ I say. 

‘It’s my pleasure dear. Well done for eating what you did yesterday. How are you feeling?’

‘Much better thank you. I am sorry but I don’t know your name.’

‘Madame Pompfey dear and you are Rebecca am I right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well here’s your breakfast.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Don’t worry if you fall asleep again, you have been through a bit of an ordeal.’

I smiled as she left the room and glanced over at the tray. It was porridge, my favourite. I smiled at the memory of my mum making it for me just the way I liked and she would bring it up to me and I would wake up to the smell of it. I cannot believe that she is gone. I took a spoonful of the porridge. It was delicious and before I know it has all gone. The man came in who spoke to me last night. I think he is called Professor Dumbledore. 

‘Did you enjoy your breakfast, Rebecca?’

‘Yes, I did thanks.’

‘I’m Professor Dumbledore by the way.’ He sat down on the chair which is next to my bed. ‘I am the headmaster of Hogwarts which is where you are.’

‘Hogwarts? Madame Pompfrey mentioned that name, it seems familiar but I don’t know where I would have heard it before.’

‘Maybe, your father mentioned it to you as he was a student here.’

‘Oh, was he?’ I said and remembering everything look away.

‘Rebecca, do you know what kind of school Hogwarts is?’ I shook my head and Professor Dumbledore continued, ‘it is a school for young witches and wizards to learn all kinds of magic from potions to defence against the dark arts. Do you believe in magic?’ 

‘A few months ago, I would have said no, but that night when my mum died revealed a number of things to me. So yes I believe in magic.’ I said. ‘My dad is a wizard, isn’t he?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Are you wizards like him?’ I whispered.

‘No, he has become very powerful and is what can be called a dark wizard.’   
‘He’s killed other people hasn’t he?’ 

‘Yes, how do you know that?’ Professor Dumbledore asked softly.  
‘That night… when he… killed my mum with a green light from his wand, he boasted about how many people had suffered the same fate, he put the images in my head.’ As I said this some of them flashed before my eyes, all those people he killed innocent people, like my Mum. 

‘Images in your head?’ Dumbledore asked.

‘Yes, I know it may sound strange but I seem to be able to read people’s minds, always have been able to. At first I thought everybody could but my Mum told me that it was very unusual. Anyway my dad knew this and made me read his mind when he was thinking about all the people he had killed.’

Professor Dumbledore looked at me strangely.

‘Are you a truth-seeker, Rebecca?’

‘I think that is what it is called.’

‘And you have always been able to read people’s minds.’

I nodded, thinking to myself about how it hadn’t always a good thing. 

‘Rebecca, can you read my mind and tell me what my first name is?’

‘Ok.’ I looked deep into Professor Dumbledore’s eyes, cleared my mind and let the connection between our minds happen. The name Peter sprung out at me but I knew that this is a false name, I smiled to myself, I don’t fall for tricks like that, and looked deeper. The real name appeared to me. I closed my eyes which closes the connection and said, ‘Albus.’

‘Not Peter then.’

‘No, Albus.’

‘Well done Rebecca, can you transfer memories as well?’

‘Well I can make them play out like on a screen.’

‘Could you show me? Maybe you could show me what your house looked like.’   
Transferring memories took more concentration; I closed my eyes and searched my own brain. I concentrated hard on thinking about what my house looked like and when I was happy that it was strong enough I opened my eyes and looked at a blank wall. I let the memories flow out of my head and images of my house appear on the wall. The front of my house, my bedroom, and the garden. I put my hand to my head and let out a sigh as it hurts a little.  

‘Rebecca?’ Professor Dumbledore is looking at me.

‘It just hurts a little, I must be out of practice.’ 

‘Stop, Rebecca, if it is causing you pain.’ 

I closed my eyes and pull the memories back into my mind and close the connection to the wall. I opened my eyes again.

‘Rebecca, that is amazing.’ 

‘Thanks.’

‘Truth-seekers of your ability are very rare. Very few people can learn to do what you have done even after years of studying. You must have been born with the ability which is even more rare as you are a muggle.’ 

'A muggle?’ I asked, again the word seems familiar to me. 

‘A muggle is the name that wizards and witches use for non-magic people. It is very rare, in fact I think you may be unique, to be a muggle with truth-seeking powers which you have had since birth.’

He seemed thoughtful. We sat in silence for a few moments. 

‘Professor? Why am I here? I’m not a witch.’

He looked at me ‘you may not be a witch but your truth-seeking sets you apart from other muggles.’

‘Oh.’ I said. 

‘Rebecca, your father after killing your mother turned on you. I don’t think he intended to kill you but he did seriously hurt you. When I heard of your mother’s death and your injuries, I transferred you from the muggle hospital you were in to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. You were ill for nearly a month and there were times when we thought we had lost you.’

‘Why did you bother? Why didn’t you just let me go?’ I said, part of me wishing that I was with my mum wherever she was. 

‘Your father has caused enough people to die.’ 

I looked away. ‘So what happens now?’

‘You will stay here for the time being and when you are feeling better you can start lessons.’ 

‘Lessons?’ I asked surprised.

‘Yes, I know you aren’t a witch but you have a sharp mind. There is someone I know that may be willing to come and help you improve your truth-seeking skills.’

'Shouldn’t I go back home, I’d be put into care as there is no one else to look after me.’

‘I am afraid that I believe if you leave Hogwarts there is a chance you will die.’

‘Why?’

‘It seems that your father wants you to be here.’

I stood up, ‘Well surely if this is where my dad wants me to be, then this is the last place I should be.’

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me so I sat back down on the bed. ‘Not necessarily, you will be safe here.’

I covered my face with my hands. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘Your father has become a very powerful wizard. Sixteen years ago he reached the peak of his power and would kill anyone that got in his way. He became much feared by wizards and witches, many still find it hard to say his name. Your father is Lord Voldermort…’ 


	2. A New Aquaintance

A New Acquaintance

‘You father is Lord Voldermort. He tried to kill a young boy, Harry Potter but failed as he was protected by his mother’s love who died in saving her son. Voldermort had already killed her husband but he was unable to kill Harry. He lost all his powers. He didn’t die though. Instead he became like a ghost desperate to get his power back and take revenge on Harry. Through various ways he has been able to regain his strength and has become human again.’

‘That doesn’t make any sense, it can’t be the same person. I can remember my dad throughout my childhood. If he is this Voldermort person then surely he wouldn’t have been around at all. I mean my dad worked away a lot so mostly it was just me and my mum but I can remember he being there on my birthdays and sometimes at Christmas.’

‘Rebecca,’ Professor Dumbledore said softly, ‘it is possible that he put those memories into your mind to make you think he was around when in reality he wasn’t.’

‘What?’ I said, ‘I really can’t take this in, why would he do that?’

‘I don’t know for sure what his real motives were but they may have been to create a connection between you and him.’

‘Does this mean my whole lie has been a lie? Constructed by him?’ I said becoming slightly angry.

‘Not your whole life, just the memories of him.’

‘I can’t take this all in, I can’t.’ I whispered feeling overwhelmed again.

Professor Dumbledore touched my shoulder.

‘Could he use me… to do things?’

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful, ‘it is possible, but you could be taught ways to try and stop him.’

‘Why would he want me here?’ I asked.

‘Harry Potter, the boy who caused his downfall is here.’

‘What?’ I said loudly, stand up and walk over to the door. ‘Then, why on earth am I here? I could be dangerous to him.’

‘Rebecca, you are strong, you have shown that by surviving everything he put you through that night. You can resist him.’ Professor Dumbledore said trying to reassure me.

‘Well, what happens if I can’t resist my dad… Voldermort? I shouldn’t be here. This Harry Potter deserves to be safe, protected from people like me especially after going through what he has gone through.’

‘What about you? You deserve to be safe. There is no where else for you to go.’

‘That’s what you say, how can I trust you? I trusted my dad and looks where that has landed me.’ I said and turned away from him.

Professor Dumbledore placed both of his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

‘Deep down, Rebecca you know I am telling the truth.’

I refused to look at him for a few moments but then I gave in, ‘I know, I am sorry, I just can’t take all of this in. I wish I could go back to how it was, before all of this.’

‘None of us can go back, we can only go forward.’

I nodded my head in agreement.

‘I shall leave you alone now, you have a lot to think about.’

* * *

I spent another two weeks in the small room. I gradually found myself able to stay awake for most of the day and began to feel more like my old self. My nights were sometimes haunted with dreams about the night when my mum was killed and the times when my dad killed or hurt other people. Madame Pomfrey gave me some sleeping draught which helped me to sleep so deeply the dreams are becoming less frequent. Professor Dumbledore came to see me everyday and brought me all kinds of books. The books stopped me from becoming too bored and to also understand more about the world of magic.

 

* * *

‘Rebecca, I think it’s time.’ Professor Dumbledore sat opposite me in the chair by my bed.

 

‘Time for what?’ I said, with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

‘It’s time for you to mix with the other students here. I have spoken to the person I know who knows much more about truth-seeking then me and indeed probably more then anyone and he shall be arriving shortly so you can start your lessons with him tomorrow.’

‘Can’t I just stay here and he can come and teach me here?’

Professor Dumbledore shook his head, ‘Rebecca, you can’t hide away in here forever.’

‘No?’

‘No, it is not healthy for you to be here on your own. I would like you to join the rest of the school for dinner tonight.’

‘Tonight?’

‘Yes, I think the sooner the better.’

‘Ok.’

‘Your true identity will remain a secret from all the students. The teaching staff are aware of it though but will be discrete. I think this will be best.’

‘Ok.’ I said absentmindedly

‘Rebecca, do you understand? No one will know who are. I will introduce you as Rebecca Jones, a student who has been studying abroad. Hence, although you will be sleeping, eating and spending your free time with the rest of the school you will be having private lessons with Professor Chimney in order to help you to catch up in some subjects and for you to continue in your lessons which we do not cover here.’

‘Are you sure this is the right thing to do?’ I said. ‘I mean, the truth will come out at some point, what will happen then?’

‘Let’s cross that bridge when and if it comes up.’

There is silence between us.

‘Are you ok with this, Rebecca?’ Professor Dumbledore asked.

‘Well, I haven’t really got much choice have I? But, yes I am ok. Besides it will be good to get out of this room.’ I said and try to smile.

‘I shall be down just before dinner to walk you to the Great Hall.’

I nodded.

* * *

Time is a funny thing I have found. When you want time to go by really fast like when you are waiting for a special day or a party or something it really drags. But when you want it to go by really slowly like when you have an exam that you are dreading or an appointment with the dentist it goes really quickly. The latter happened this time as before I knew it Professor Dumbledore was knocking on my door. It was time to go to the Great Hall.

 

‘Come in.’ I said my heart pounding, I was so nervous.

‘Oh, Rebecca, you are ready. Good.’ Professor Dumbledore smiled at me. ‘The Hogwarts uniform looks good on you.’

I smiled and tried to stop my hands from shaking. The Hogwarts’ uniform felt strange after wearing loose clothing – jogging bottoms, large tops for the time I had been in the hospital wing. It was more traditional then the uniform I had worn at my old school where black trousers and a sweatshirt with the school emblem on had been worn rather then the skirt, tights, tie, shirt, jumper and black cloak I had on now.

‘Are you ready?’

‘As I ever will be.’

We left the room and started walking through corridors.

‘I shall introduce you to the school, and then you will be sorted into one of the four houses. A house for a student becomes like their family. Each house has their own common room, dormitories and their own table where they eat their meals. If good work is done by a student they may be awarded points for the house. Likewise, if a student misbehaves points will be deducted. The house at the end of the year with the most points will be awarded the house cup. There is also Quiddich but I shall let you find out about that for yourself. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has their own strengths and you will be sorted into one of them according to yours.’

‘Which one was my father in?’ I asked. Professor Dumbledore looked at me. ‘Well, surely that will be the house that I will be put in.’

‘Well your father was in Slytherin but that does not necessarily mean you will be in Slytherin, the Sorting Hat does not always pay attention to family connections. Families have beenknown to be split into different houses.’

‘The Sorting Hat?’

‘A magical hat that decides which house a student will be in.’

‘You mean you don’t decide? Well what happens if I am put into the wrong house? What happens if I am placed in the same house as Harry Potter?’ I said surprised thinking that that would be an awful thing to happen.

‘Oh no. of course not, it is all down to the Sorting Hat. I have no control over the sorting. The Sorting Hat always makes the right decisions. If it is the right thing for you to be in the same house as Harry, which is Gryffindor by the way, then that will be your house. I can not change what the Hat decides’

‘A hat? This world is really going to take some getting used to.’

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, ‘Oh that reminds me, you will need one of these.’ He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what looks like a stick. ‘This is your wand. Now as you are a muggle you will be unable to cast magic with it like the rest of the students are learning to do but it would look strange if you didn’t have one.’ He offered the wand to me and I took it. I looked at it for the moment and placed it in my pocket.

Professor Dumbledore continued, ‘you may at times feel vulnerable being unable to produce spells but don’t forget you have your mind. The ability to seek the truth in someone’s mind, what they are thinking and what they are planning is a very valuable one. Many wizards would give up their wands to be able to do what you can do.’

We stopped in front of a huge pair of wooden doors. There was a man waiting there, he was tall and thin. He was wearing a black cloak and glasses.

‘Oh, Rebecca, this is Professor Chimney, your personal tutor.’

‘Pleased to meet you Rebecca, Professor Dumbledore tells me your skills are quite impressive.’

‘Well I don’t know about that.’ I said shyly. ‘Thank you for coming to teach me how to improve them.’

‘I shall leave you now. I will introduce you both shortly. Try not to worry Rebecca, everything will be fine.’ Professor Dumbledore left and walked down the corridor.

‘Now Rebecca, can you tell me why Professor Dumbledore gone that way rather then through these doors?’ Professor Chimney asked.

‘I don’t know.’ I said, wondering how on earth I was meant to know. I looked at the Professor. He is looking deeply into my eyes. It is then that I realise what he wants me to do.

‘I don’t know if I can, I mean I have never tried this without eye contact before.’

‘I’m sure you can do it. Just imagine he is here standing with us.’

‘Ok.’ I said and closed my eyes. I concentrate on what Professor Dumbledore looks like and picture him standing in front of me. When I have a clear picture of him I make the connection between us. It feels harder then when the person is actually standing before me but I manage to ask the question, why did you go that way? It is then as if Professor Dumbledore is whispering the answer into my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at Professor Chimney.

‘This is where the students enter. It is customary for teachers to enter the Great Hall by another door which is down that way.’ I said pointing the way Professor Dumbledore had gone.

‘Well done, Rebecca. It is now time for me to leave you. You should be able to hear Dumbledore and when it the right time to go in.’ He turned and left in the same direction as Professor Dumbledore.

I was left all alone. My heart was pounding and it felt like my whole body was shaking. I looked down at my hands and realised that they were shaking, quite violently in fact. I took some deep breaths. All of a sudden I heard Professor Dumbledore through the doors. His voice was faint but I could just work out what he was saying.

‘Quiet please, can I have your attention please?’ There was silence for a few moments. ‘Now, I know it is unusual at this time of the year but we have a new student. Her name is Rebecca Jones and she is in the sixth year. She has been with us since the beginning of term but has been in the hospital wing as she has been unwell. She has been studying abroad in a small school that studies different aspects of magic to what we study here, but it has been decided that she should continue her studies here. She will be sorted into one of the houses and will eat and sleep with that house. She will have her lessons separately though and I would like to welcome Professor Chimney who will be her personal tutor.’ There was another period of silence as, I assumed, Professor Chimney entered the room. ‘Now, it is time for you all to meet her. I trust you will all be kind to her and think back to your first few days at Hogwarts when you were nervous. This is Rebecca Jones.’

Right I guessed this was it. I tried to open the door with one hand but my hand was shaking so much. I placed my other hand over the door handle and managed to turn it. I pushed open the door and walked into the Great Hall.

  



	3. Photographic Memories

Photographic Memories

I was overwhelmed by all the faces that appeared before me. All of them looking at me, I looked ahead and saw what must be the teacher’s table with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Chimney sitting there. Professor Dumbledore beckoned me forward, it is then that I realised I had been frozen to the spot near the door where I had first come in. I took a deep breathe in and started the long walk up to the stage where there is a chair that seems to be waiting for me. As I walked I felt everyone’s eyes move with me. I focused on the floor and only looked forward. Eventually I made it to the stage. As I walked up the steps onto the stage, Professor Dumbledore walked over to me, smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down on the chair. I did this and a Hat is placed on my head. A voice appeared in my head.

‘Well, I have to say I am not used to having to do this other then when the first years are sorted but in your case I shall let you off. Oh yes, Rebecca I can see who you are. Now, Professor Dumbledore has explained what the different houses are to you hasn’t he? I know which one you should be in already. As soon as your head came near me, I knew which House you should be in but let’s play a little game. Can you guess what house you will be sorted in?’ I paused not knowing what to think or say. ‘Come on, humour me. It is not everyday that I am presented with a mind such as yours.’ I thought Slytherin then.

‘Slytherin, you think and that’s because your father was in that house. Well you could be in that house. But the problem is that you are nothing like your father so unfortunately no, you won’t be Slytherin.’ Well Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff then I thought. ‘You don’t mind which then, oh I see, you don’t really mind what house as long as it isn’t Gryffindor.’ Please not Gryffindor I thought. ‘Well, I am afraid to say that the house you will be in will be..’

The Hat shouted Gryffindor out. The table, which I assumed was Gryffindor, all stood up, clapped and smiled at me. The Hat was taken off me by Professor Dumbledore who whispered in my ear.

‘It’s ok Rebecca, remember what I said. Go and sit with your house.’

I managed somehow to walk down the stairs and to the table. A space was made for me between two girls. One with long ginger hair and the other with curly brown hair. The girl with ginger hair turned to me.

‘Hello, Rebecca. Welcome to Gryffindor. My name’s Ginny Weasley. We are in the same year.’

‘Hello, it’s nice to meet you.’

‘And I’m Hermione Granger.’ The girl on the other side of me said.

‘Hello,’ I said.

‘Professor Dumbledore said that you have been studying other aspects of magic. What are they?’

I was saved from having to try and come up with an answer by a boy opposite us who had ginger hair.

‘Oh, Hermione, the girl has only been here for five minutes and you are already asking her questions about what she has been studying.’ This seemed to quieten Hermione. The boy turned to me ‘Sorry about her, she’s a little study obsessed.’ He said the last bit in a whisper. Hermione looked away embarrassed. ‘I’m Ron by the way, one of Ginny’s older brothers, you may have noticed the family resemblance.’ I smiled at him as he gestured towards his hair.

‘Poor me, I have six older brothers. Do you have any brothers and sisters?’

‘No, I am an only child.’ Part of me had always wanted a brother or sister and I had always wondering why Mum and Dad hadn’t had any other children. But now I guess I knew why.

‘Oh like Hermione and Harry then,’ Ron said. I looked up.

The boy next to Ron said, ‘Pleased to meet you, I’m Harry, Harry Potter.’

I looked at him in surprise. ‘You’re Harry Potter?’

He nodded shyly.

‘Yes, he is the famous Harry Potter, who stopped You-Know-Who once and has escaped for him another time. He is so famous even you know of him.’ Ron said clearly proud of his friend. ‘Hey do you want to see his scar?’

I glanced over at Harry, he looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

‘No, it’s ok. Sorry, Harry it must get pretty annoying with everyone knowing who you are.’

He looked at me and seems surprised, ‘yes it does sometimes. How did you know?’

‘Lucky guess,’ I said.  
At this point our plates were suddenly filled with food.

‘Oh good, food, I’m starving.’ Ron said and started digging in.

While we ate, I took the opportunity to look at Harry. He wasn’t really what I imagined to be like. He seemed so young, he must have only been a year older then me. I pictured him to be bigger and stronger looking. Harry looked so vulnerable. I couldn’t believe that he had stopped my father. His eyes looked sad, even though he smiled and laughed at jokes it is like is carrying a huge burden. At that moment, I felt an overwhelming sense of wanting to protect him from never having to face anything bad again. I tried and eat something and actually do much better then I thought I would do I looked around the hall, there seemed to be an endless number of students. The noise level seemed so loud after being in that room all on my own for so long with only Madame Pomfrey and only Professor Dumbledore for company. I looked over at Professor Dumbledore who smiled at me and pointed to his head. I was confused for a moment as to what he meant but realised he wanted to say something. I concentrated hard on him and made the connection. The connections are becoming easier. Hello I said once the connection is in place. I could hear him say ‘hello, how are you getting on?’

‘Fine, I think.’

‘What do you think of Professor Chimney?’

‘He knows his stuff, seems friendly but I am sure he will work me hard.’

‘It’s good to see you settling in.’

I smiled, ‘well maybe this isn’t going to be as bad as I thought it would be.’

* * *

Once the meal was over, I walked up to the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors. The portraits with the people in it that moved really fascinated me and as for the moving staircases, Hogwarts seemed so strange and full of things which the rest of the students took for granted but amazed me. The common room looked very homely.

 

Ginny turned to me, ‘I expect you will be sleeping in my dormitory. Do you want to go up now and unpack?’

‘I don’t think I have anything to unpack, but I would like to see the dormitory.’ We walked up the spiral staircase and into one of the girls’ dormitories. The room contained five four poster beds. Ginny walked over to one of them.

‘This one must be yours, it wasn’t here this morning. Oh look there is your trunk.’

‘My trunk?’

‘Yes.’

I walked over to the bed where Ginny is and saw that there is indeed a trunk on it. I paused before opening it. Inside were some things from my house and a note. The note read

_Rebecca,_

_I had some things collected from your house. If there is anything else you would like, please just let me know._

_Professor Dumbledore._

It felt so strange seeing things from my house in the trunk, things I hadn’t seen for over a month. There was my teddy bear which I had had since I was small, some jewellery my mother gave to me, some books, clothes and a photograph of my mother and me. I took out the photo, it is my favourite photo. It was taken by a stranger when we were on holiday last year. Mum said something really funny just before it was taken so we are looking at each other in fits of giggles. It looks so natural and really captures what the relationship between us was like.

‘Why aren’t you moving?’ Ginny asked me. I had forgotten she was in the room. I breathed deeply trying to stop the tears that are threatening to come on seeing my things and the photo.

‘It’s a muggle photograph, my mother was a muggle.’

‘Oh, your mother was a muggle, does that mean she’s…’

‘Dead, yes.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry Rebecca. I will leave you alone to do your unpacking. Through that door is the bathroom.’ She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I will be down in the common room if you want to talk or ask any questions.’

‘Thanks, but I think I will just unpack and then get an early night.’ I said smiling.

Ginny smiled back and left the room. I stroked the photograph, I couldn’t believe that she was gone, she looked so alive in the photograph. I placed it down on the table next to my bed and began to unpack. I found that Professor Dumbledore had thought about pretty much everything I could ever want from my house and felt happier once there were some familiar things around me. I got ready for bed and climbed into bed. It was so comfy that as I placed my head down on the pillow my eyelids became very heavy.

  



	4. Learning Something New

‘Wake up sleepy-head, it’s time for breakfast.’ I awoke to Ginny gently touching my shoulder. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Yes, I did, very well.’

‘Well, I shall leave you to get ready. Do you want me to wait for you in the common room so we can walk down to the Great Hall together?’

‘Thanks that would be great as I am not completely sure about the way. I won’t be long.’

About ten minutes later after a quick shower, getting dressed and putting my long hair into a neat bun I met Ginny in the common room.

‘You weren’t long.’ Ginny said

‘No, the fact that I am hungry motivated me to go quickly.’

Ginny smiled and we headed out of the common room for the Great Hall.

‘So is your dad a muggle as well?’ Ginny asked. I must have looked a bit surprised at her question as she continued, ‘sorry, I am so nosy.’

‘No, it’s ok. My mum was a muggle but my dad is a wizard but I don’t know him at all. I don’t think him and my mum got on very well.’ Well that was the truth wasn’t it I mean he did kill her.

It wasn’t long until we were at the Great Hall.

‘Hello Rebecca and Ginny, come and sit here’, it’s Harry who gestured to two spaces near him, Ron and Hermione. I smiled at them all and sat down. In front of me is what looks like the hugest breakfast I have ever seen in my life. I picked up some toast and began to eat. The conversation over breakfast revolved around the subjects which they would be having today. They seemed to be so strange.

‘Where’s your timetable, Rebecca? We always get ours the morning after our first night back.’ Hermione asked.

I was just about to reply that I didn’t seem to have it when Professor Chimney appeared and handed me a piece of paper.

‘Thanks,’ I said as he walked off.

I unfolded the piece of paper

_Rebecca,_

_When you have finished your breakfast please come and find me. You don’t need to bring anything with you, only your mind._

_Professor Chimney_

‘That’s a bit cryptic, isn’t it,’ Harry said reading the note over my shoulder. ‘How are you supposed to know where he is when he hasn’t said what room he will be in.’ Up until that moment I had been wondering the same thing but now I realised that it was another test.

‘Oh, I assume that he will be in the room where we met last night before we were introduced.’ I said quickly trying to cover up how cryptic the note was.

‘Why don’t you need anything other then your mind? What lessons exactly will you be doing?’ Hermione asked.

‘Well, maybe he will provide anything else that I may need. I think we shall be discussing my curriculum today.’ I said hoping that this would placate the obviously clever girl.

I took another sip of water from my glass.

‘I suppose I better be going, I don’t want to be late. Do we all meet here for lunch?’

‘Yes,’ Ginny answered. ‘Good luck.’

‘Thanks,’ I said getting up.

As I walked down the hall, I was already trying to picture the Professor carefully. I paused when outside the doors to the Great Hall, closed my eyes and concentrated. It seemed a lot harder this time to make the connection but eventually I do and ask the question, where are you? The reply came back as turn left and then walk past five doors and then take a right turn and the room is the first room on the left. I opened my eyes and closed the connection. Following the instructions I came to the door I had been directed to. I knocked on the door but there wasn’t any answer. I turned the handle and walked in. The room was empty, it looked like a classroom which hadn’t been used for a long time.

‘Professor?’ I called out but there isn’t any reply. I then noticed the message on the blackboard.

_Try again, Rebecca. Look deeper._

I sighed and left the room. Outside, I closed my eyes and pictured Professor Chimney and made the connection. I asked the question where are you? The reply came, didn’t you follow the instructions, I am where I said I would be. No you aren’t, well you aren’t there anymore only a message on the board. Where are you really? This time there was no reply. Fine, I thought to myself I shall find out for myself. I made the connection stronger between my brain and the Professor and started to search through memories. This took much more concentration then what I had done before and I started to feel my head hurt a bit. I bit my lip while I searched. Finally I found the one I was looking for, the route he took after leaving me the message on the board. I double-checked that I knew where I was going and closed the connection. When I closed the connection, I found myself stumbling back. I placed my hand on the wall to steady myself. It always took more effort to find out things that people really didn’t want other people to know. I took some deep breaths and started to walk the same route Professor Chimney had taken. I came to a door which I knock on. This time there was a reply.

‘Come in.’

I breathed a sigh of relief and entered the room. It was quite small with books lining the walls, two small tables and two armchairs were in the middle of the room. Professor Chimney was sitting in one of the chairs drumming his fingers on the arm.

‘Sorry,’ I said. ‘I should have known you wouldn’t have given me the answer that quickly.’

‘No you should have realised that more often then not people will give false answers which seem believable when they are trying to hide something. But you have to look beyond that. Well done, though for thinking about following one of my memories. Please sit down.’

I sat on the chair opposite him.

‘Now, I am even more aware of your abilities I can see what we will need to work on first. I could tell exactly what you were doing when you were searching my memories and could have stopped you or put up another false answer. I didn’t do this as I could sense that you were feeling pain.’

‘My head hurt a little, it’s better now.’

‘You will need to make yourself invisible in someone’s head, so they are not aware you are there. Otherwise, you will give yourself away and if you were connected to the wrong person you could be hurt. The connection you make can become a two-way connection and the other person, if they know what they are doing can cause you some harm. Let me demonstrate. I want you to make a connection with me. Look for a childhood memory.’

I paused, thinking about how this is going to hurt.

‘Rebecca, I won’t hurt you badly I just need to demonstrate what could happen and how important it is for you to become invisible in someone’s brain.’

I have to trust him I said to myself and made the connection. It happened much quicker this time as he was front of me and I could make eye contact. I started to look through his memories. I could feel that he put a barrier between me and the memories. I had no other choice but to strengthen the connection even though I knew that this will make me more vulnerable. I got closer to finding the memory when suddenly I heard a voice in my head,

‘Rebecca, I can feel you in my head, and I am afraid that I don’t want you to be there. You will feel pain in your head…’ As the words are said I felt a sharp pain in my head. I cried out in pain, the voice continued ‘your breathing will become quicker, your heart rate will increase, you will suddenly feel faint…’

All of these things happened, I gripped the arms of the armchair and tried to slow my breathing. ‘Your body will start to hurt all over and then I will break the connection.’ No, I thought to myself, only the person who makes the connection should break it, no one had ever taught me that but it just made sense to me. I felt a sinking feeling as my body began to hurt all over. I could feel tears running down my face as I tried to ignore the intense pain that I was feeling and closed the connection but it was too late. The connection was broken. It felt like I was being thrown from a tall building and landed on a hard concrete floor. Everything turns to black.

* * *

‘Rebecca?’ I opened my eyes slowly, and winced as the pain came back.

 

‘Rebecca? Can you sit up for me?’ I realised that I must have fallen out of the chair. With much effort I managed to pull myself back into the chair. I noticed that my whole body was shaking.

Professor Chimney was looking at me, concern in his face, ‘I’m sorry Rebecca that I had to be so hard on you but I needed to make you realise how vulnerable you are. You are even more vulnerable as you have only your mind to protect you. Now, after I had broken the connection, I could have simply killed you. Well done for trying to close the connection, this should have happened as soon as I ‘discovered’ you but that would have been very hard to do. Please have some of this potion, it will make you feel better.’

I paused before taking the potion, I had believed him before and look where that had got me, I had turned into a shaking wreck who was in a lot of pain.

‘I know it’s hard but you are going to have to trust me. There are going to be times ahead when you may feel that I push you too far or cause you unnecessary pain but I want you to know that I am only doing it to benefit you in the long run.’

I took the potion, and drunk it in one go. It did ease the pain which faded away to a dull ache.

‘Thanks,’ I said ‘That feels much better.’

‘Good. Now I would like you to read this book while you recover and tell me what you think. Reading materials for truth-seeking are hard to find as the Ministry of Magic tends to look down on people trying to learn the skill as it can be so easily misused. I have, however, managed to get hold of some books for you to look through. I expect though that we will mostly be concentrating on the practical aspects but it may be beneficial for you gain background knowledge about truth-seeking. This one is a basic introduction, a handbook you may call it for people who are just starting on the long and very difficult journey to become a truth-seeker. Most of it you will be able to do without really thinking about it but there is a rather interesting and useful chapter about how to make yourself invisible when you are in someone’s mind.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ I said and quickly looked through the book.

‘I shall leave you to read it in peace; I will be back in about an hour, just before lunch actually, to answer any questions that you may have. There is some paper and a quill should you want to make any notes on the table there.’

Professor Chimney closed the door behind him. I settled myself more comfortably into the chair and turned to the first page and started to read. I became engrossed in the book. I had never read anything about truth-seeking before, anything I had ever done had always come naturally and it seemed strange to me that people would be able to learn what I could do. Professor Chimney was right though in his thinking, I did think that I could do most of the things that were covered in the opening chapters. I took a piece of paper and the quill from the table and made a list of things that I should try out. I came to the chapter about making yourself invisible. I scribbled down the steps. According to the book it was a three step process. First of all you had to consider yourself as being invisible, picture someone being able to look straight through you and walk through you as if you weren’t there. Then you make the connection with the other person’s mind but consciously cover the connection with what seems like a thick blanket in order to muffle the effects of entering someone’s brain. Once the connection had been made you have to concentrate on being invisible, the book said to imagine walking along a beach and looking back and there would be no footprints in the sand. I wrote down the steps carefully and finished reading the book. I had only just put the book down and was reading through my notes when Professor Chimney returned.

‘Well, how have you got on?’

‘It is a really interesting book especially about making yourself invisible.’

‘Do you think you could do it?’

‘I would really like to try it out.’ I said.

‘Well we shall, after lunch though. When you have had something to eat come straight back here. Well done for your first lesson. I shall see you after lunch, you can go now. Leave your notes here.’

‘Thanks,’ I said and got up and headed for the door.

  



	5. Night Time Memories

I certainly had a lot to think about as I found my way back to the Great Hall. What had happened had shaken me up but I supposed it was better that I found the flaws in my truth-seeking knowledge in the safe environment of a classroom rather then when facing an enemy. I was rather looking forward to my lessons after lunch to really test what I could achieve. I reached the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny already sitting there. Ginny spotted me, smiled and beckoned me over.

‘Hey, Rebecca, how did your lessons go?’

I sat down next to Ginny. ‘Not too bad actually.’

‘Are you sure? You look a little pale.’ Ginny asked concerned.

‘Oh, do I? I suppose that may be because I have been tested on what I know.’

‘Was it hard?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, I certainly still have a lot to learn.’ I said picking up a sandwich. ‘How were your lessons?’

‘Well, I had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, and Divination. Both of which were fine.’ Ginny said.

‘Lucky you,’ Ron said. ‘We had Transfiguration and Potions. Both Snape and McGonagall have given us a pile of homework to do.’

I knew that Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house as she had spoken to me briefly last night. ‘Which one’s Snape?’ I asked.

‘He’s sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. He is the head of Slytherin which means he automatically hates us Gryffindor.’ Ron said.

I looked at the man who is dressed all in black. ‘He certainly looks like you wouldn’t want to cross him.’

‘No you wouldn’t, believe me.’ Ron answered.

‘Oh Ron, he really isn’t as bad as you make out. He may be better if you actually paid attention in class and stopped mucking about with Harry.’

Ron did not look impressed by this comment from Hermione and concentrated on eating.

‘Right, I have finished. I am going to have a walk around the grounds before I go to afternoon lessons.’

‘You haven’t eaten much,’ Harry said.

‘I never do at lunch.’ I replied. The truth was I was feeling a little strange from my morning lessons and also a bit nervous about what was to come this afternoon. ‘Anyway I shall see you at dinner. Hope your lessons go well this afternoon.’

They all said goodbye. I walked down the Great Hall and walked outside. It was a lovely sunny day, probably one of the last of the summer. I told myself that I must try harder to eat even when it is the last thing that I want to otherwise they may want to know more about the lessons and something inside of me told me to keep it to myself. I looked at my watch I saw that I had about half an hour before afternoon lessons started. It was really peaceful in the grounds with only a couple of students milling around, the majority of them still in the Great Hall. I couldn’t help but start to compare Hogwarts to my old school. For a start my school, just an average comprehensive, was not surrounded by countryside more like houses and the occasional tower block. My school was considered lucky as it had managed to keep its small playing field when most of the surrounding schools had sold theirs to developers for yet more houses. The buildings were mostly temporary apart from the main building which was the oldest part of the school having been built in the 1900s or something like that. I had always liked that part of the school best although the heating wasn’t very good in the winter and we always boiled in the summer as the windows wouldn’t open very wide.

Hogwarts though looked as though it had been here forever, it was so pretty. My thoughts turned to my friends at school. I was by no means popular, for one thing I actually liked school and wanted to do well and probably the main thing which put people off was that I had been placed in the year above what I was meant to be in. This had happened in primary school when a teacher had despaired over what to give me to keep me occupied. I wasn’t a genius; I just could understand things quicker then other people and so often would only need one explanation of a new exercise or concept where my peers would need two or three. I also loved learning and would spend most of my spare time reading and asking my Mum about anything I didn’t understand. As I was one of the oldest in the year as I was born at the beginning of September, the solution to challenge me was to put me in the year above. Mostly, it had been ok but I did find it hard to make friends. Even though in some cases I was only a month younger then my class mates, some of them were reluctant to accept me and believed that I thought I was so clever and better then them. My closest friends were two girls called Lianne and Jessica. I wondered what they were doing now, I suppose they would be at school getting into their A levels. I wonder if they thought about me, Professor Dumbledore had told me that anyone who knew me had been told that my mother had died and a distant relative had taken me to live with them. Thinking about it I did really miss my old life. I sighed and decided that I could be early for my afternoon lesson and walk back up to the school.

I reached the classroom much quicker this time without having to take a detour. The room was empty; I took my notes from the table, sat down on one of the chairs and read through them. I came across the page where I had written down the steps to make you invisible in someone’s mind. It seemed to be so easy written down like that but I had a sinking feeling that it really wouldn’t be the easiest thing I had ever done.

‘Am I late?’ It’s Professor Chimney.

‘Oh no, I finished lunch early so thought I would read through my notes.’

‘How are you feeling after this morning?’

‘Fine.’

‘Really?’ Professor Chimney said raising one eyebrow.

‘Well I didn’t really fancy much to eat at lunch and I do have a slight headache but apart from that I am fine.’

‘Well hopefully this afternoon won’t be as dramatic. Now, I am not saying that it will be easy but I will be easier on you. It may take some time for you to learn how to make yourself invisible in someone’s mind but as you learnt from this morning it is very important for you to master.’

I nodded. He took the chair opposite me.

‘When you are ready, Rebecca, make the connection so that I know you are in my mind and then try and make yourself invisible. If you are successful I should feel a slight change. Eventually you will have to learn how to make yourself invisible at the same time as making the connection but we shall take one step at a time. Nothing will happen though if you are unsuccessful, I just would like you to try again. Is this all alright with you?’

‘Yes,’ I said. I felt slightly nervous as I made the connection with Professor Chimney’s mind. I took a deep breath and remembered the first step. I had to consider myself to be invisible. I pictured myself in a corridor, I saw one of my friends, I called out to them but they blanked me. I called out again and moved towards them, I reached out and touched their arm but there was no response. I then stood in front of them but they walked right through me. Something changed in the connection between my mind and Professor Chimney. Right, I will take that as a good sign I thought. The second step involved covering the connection. I pictured the connection as being like a thin wire or piece of string. I imagined that I was covering the connection with a thick blanket. The connection between our minds changed again. Everything seemed to be going well although quite slowly. I turned my attention to the third step and concentrated on remaining invisible. I took the book’s advice and pictured myself on a sandy beach. The beach was empty and I was walking along by the sea. I looked behind me and imagined that I couldn’t see any footprints. Once again the connection between our minds changed slightly. I realised that I felt a little bit light headed and found it difficult to concentrate on being invisible. The picture in my head of walking along the beach became blurry and I started to feel really heavy and it felt like I was sinking down into the sand.

‘Rebecca?’ Came Professor Chimney’s voice ‘I can feel you, do you want to close the connection?’

I closed the connection and opened my eyes slowly.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘A little dizzy, I did feel a bit light headed but that seems to be going now.’

‘Well, I think you were invisible in my mind for about five minutes.’

‘Five minutes? Are you sure? It really didn’t feel that long.’

‘Well, it was. Well done, that is brilliant for your first attempt. We shall have a little break and then try again. How does that sound?’

‘Fine,’ I smiled. I was rather pleased with myself that I had managed to make myself invisible for five minutes. I knew that this wasn’t long enough but hopefully next time I would be able to increase the time.

I lost count of the number of times I made myself invisible in Professor Chimney’s mind. After each time he would suggest that we could stop but I would always want to try again and increase the time I was invisible.

‘Fifteen minutes, Rebecca. Now I really think that is enough for today.’

My head was spinning and I nodded my head. ‘How long do you think I should be aiming for?’

‘Well we have achieved so much today. I think maybe an hour would be enough. You shall of course have to try and make yourself invisible at the point of connection which may be more difficult. There are also ways that I could try and put you off maintaining your invisibility but all in good time.’

I nodded. I looked down and realise that my hands were shaking. Professor Chimney noticed.

‘Would you like to go and have a lie down before dinner?’

I looked at my watch, there was about an hour to dinner.

‘Are you sure? Isn’t there something else I could do?’

‘Rebecca, honestly I thought I would have to push you but it is looking like I am going to have to stop you pushing yourself too hard.’

I smiled, ‘I know. I suppose I haven’t done anything to really challenge me for a while so this has come like a breath of fresh air.’ I looked down and continued, ‘I also want to be as good as I can be so my father will find it harder to do whatever he has planned for me.’

‘Well, I want you to know that you are doing really well but I don’t want you to burn out so go and have a lie down before dinner.’

I got up slowly, the room seemed to spin a little, I grabbed the back of the chair.

‘Rebecca?’

‘I’m fine, just a little dizzy. Is there any homework? Any reading or anything you would like me to do?’

‘Nothing. Just have a good night’s sleep and try and eat something at dinner.’

‘Ok,’ I said smiling. I walked slowly out of the classroom. The corridors were empty as lessons were still carrying on. I managed to make it upstairs to the dormitory. I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes but found that my head was spinning so much. I curl up and lay completely still.

* * *

I must have drifted off, as I woke to hear Ginny calling my name. 

 

‘Rebecca? Are you ok? Professor Chimney sent me to get you for dinner.’

I opened my eyes slowly. I realised that I felt sick.

‘Yes, I think so. I must have fallen asleep. I shall just go to the bathroom.’

I got up slowly as each time I moved the feeling that I was about to throw up increased. I made it to the bathroom before I did indeed throw up. I took a sip of water and washed my face before heading back to the dormitory. Ginny was sitting on my bed looking concerned.

‘Are you sure you are ok?’

‘I feel better now. Shall we go down to dinner?’

Ginny looked at me curiously every so often as we walk down to the Great Hall together. I found myself unable to talk as I was worried that I would be sick again.

I sat down next to Ginny and Hermione opposite Harry and Ron.

Harry looked at me, ‘Rebecca, are you ok? I thought you looked pale at lunch but you look worse now.’

‘I am not one hundred percent but honestly I am fine.’

‘What on earth have you been learning? I thought Potions with Snape was bad but you look dreadful.’

‘Thanks.’ I said quietly, hoping that the conversation would move on. I looked down at my plate. It was chicken with new potatoes which was always one of my favourite meals. I forced myself to eat something and found that it wasn’t as bad as I thought.

‘Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey,’ Hermione said kindly.

‘I shall see her after dinner. How were your afternoon lessons?’ I found myself only half listening to their answers. I managed to eat everything on my plate which seemed to please Ginny who was still looking concerned about me. I decided that I will make a visit to see Madame Pomfrey and headed off to the hospital wing whilst the others headed to the common room.

I found Madame Pomfrey in her little office.

‘Hello,’ I said.

‘Hello, Rebecca dear. How’s your first day been?’

‘Good.’

‘Well you look a little pale, I hope Professor Chimney hasn’t been working you too hard.’

I looked down, ‘actually I think I may have pushed myself too far. I was sick earlier and I still feel a little dizzy and have a slight headache.’

‘I know the exact potion that will help.’ She looked through the many bottles of various sizes in her medicine cabinet. She pulled one out.

‘Here we are.’ She poured out some into a small cup and handed it to me. ‘This should make you feel better.’

I drunk the potion.

‘Have an early night Rebecca, and try not to push yourself too hard. Otherwise you will end back in here, and as much as I liked you as a patient I could do without you being here.’

‘I will, thanks.’

‘Come and see me if you have any other problems.’

I smiled and left. Feeling better I walked to the common room. I said the password and am let in. I found it full of fellow Gryfinndors. Some of whom were chatting, some playing card games but most were doing homework or about to start.

‘Hey, Rebecca.’ It was Ginny.

I sat down besides her.

‘You look better.’

‘Thanks, one of Madame Pomfrey’s magical potions.’ I looked at what she was writing.

‘It’s my Divination homework.’ She explained.

I let her get on with it and sat back in the chair.

Hermione looked up from her work, ‘don’t you have any homework, Rebecca?’

‘Not today, no. I shall probably have loads tomorrow.’

I sat there quietly for another half an hour and find myself yawning. I got up.

‘I think I may go to bed actually, it has been a long day.’ Everyone wished me a goodnight and I headed upstairs.

* * *

My first week at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. By Friday evening I felt mentally exhausted but pleased with my progress. I had achieved so much this week. The time that I was able to maintain my invisibility had reached forty-five minutes and I could now initiate the invisibility at the same time as making the connection but was having problems when Professor Chimney would start to distract me. He had reassured me that I would get this in time and I should have a restful weekend. I had protested that the other students will get suspicious that I kept not having any homework. So he lent me some books on other types of magic and told me to read them if I really wanted. Ginny and I were in the dormitory getting ready for bed. 

 

‘Rebecca, I am so pleased that you came to Hogwarts. I had always felt like a bit of a spare wheel when hanging around with Harry, Ron and Hermione, it is so lovely to have someone in my year. I wish though you had lessons with me though.’

‘You’d get bored of me if you were around me all the time,’ I said smiling.

‘True,’ she said laughing. I threw my pillow at her. A pillow fight followed.

‘Ok, Ok, I give up,’ I said and collapsed on my bed. ‘You can tell you have six brothers.’

‘Well, I am going to bed victorious,’ Ginny said and headed to the bathroom.

I looked in one of my drawers and realised that I had run out of the sleeping draught that Madame Pomfrey had given me. Well, I thought to myself, I should be fine tonight and I shall get some more tomorrow. I didn’t really want to become dependent on it anyway. After I had taken my turn in the bathroom I got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was back there. My dad was in our house. I remembered feeling pleased to see him as it had been almost a year since he had last been home. I practically ran downstairs and into the lounge. Almost immediately I sensed something was wrong. I looked at my Mum who was cowering on the sofa, there seemed to be a bruise forming on her cheek. 

 

‘Mum? What’s happened?’

She didn’t answer. I turned to my Dad for an explanation. He turned to me.

‘Oh Rebecca dear so nice of you to join us.’

‘What’s going on?’ I asked.

‘QUIET,’ he shouted and pointed what looks like a stick at me.

‘Tom, don’t hurt her, please,’ my Mum pleaded with him.

‘For the last time, don’t call me by that name.’

‘I’m sorry.’ My Mum whispered. I noticed that there were tears falling down her face. I sat down beside her and took one of her hands, she was shaking violently. She turned to me, ‘oh Becs, I am so sorry.’

‘Sorry for what? I don’t understand,’ I felt someone slap me around my face.

‘DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK?’ I put my hands to my stinging cheek and looked up at my Dad who had hit me.

I shook my head.

‘I didn’t think so. Now back to business,’ he pointed his stick at Mum. I screamed.

‘What are you doing? Please don’t hurt her.’

‘SHUT UP,’ he said something under his breath which I couldn’t hear and a green light emerged from the stick. My Mum screamed with pain.

‘What have you done? Mum, please wake up.’ I felt tears run down my face as I realised that she was dead. ‘No, no, no.’ I screamed.

‘Rebecca? Wake up.’ I felt someone shake my shoulders. My heart was racing.

‘It’s me Ginny. You were having a nightmare. You were screaming.’ I sat up and saw the other girls in our dormitory staring at me.

‘Sorry,’ I managed to say.

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yes, I think I may go and sit downstairs for a bit, let you all get back to sleep.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

I shook my head and walked out of the room and downstairs to the common room. It was empty. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled up my knees to my chin and rested my head in my arms. I let the tears come that had been threatening since I had woken up from my nightmare. After a few minutes I took a deep breath.

‘Rebecca?’

I looked up, it was Harry. He handed me a tissue.

‘I didn’t hear you come in.’

‘Well, I sensed that you just wanted to be left alone for a minute.’

‘Thanks,’ I said.

‘What happened to make you so upset?’

‘I had a nightmare, it was horrible. I woke up all the others so I came down here.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

I looked down, ‘no, not really.’

There were a few minutes of silence.

‘Why are you awake, anyway?’ I asked quietly.

‘I had a bad dream as well.’

‘Oh dear,’ I said and thinking about it asked, ‘do you want to talk about it?’

Harry shook his head.

We sat quietly.

‘It makes you scared to go back to sleep doesn’t it?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, just in case you have another one.’

After another ten minutes, Harry got up, ‘well I think I shall go back to bed. Will you be ok?’

‘Yes,’ I said and got up as well. I had managed to stop shaking and was feeling very sleepy. ‘I think I will too. Hope you don’t have any more nightmares.’

‘You too.’ Harry replied and we made our way back to our respective dormitories.

 


End file.
